ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Pico
.]] Pico is a character from the F-Zero series who appears in Super Smash Bros. Clash as an assist character (meaning he is a partner assist and assist trophy) as well as an unlockable trophy. As an Assist Pico's assist trophy role is one of his first roles in Clash. Pico is one of the sturdiest assist characters in Clash with a 195% damage intake for each stock. He's also a fast recovery for someone with his health with about 5.4% being recovered every 5 seconds. Pico's assist attacks most utilize powerful, weighty blows and aggresive techniques much like his F-Zero machine the Wild Goose. Pico's A assist is the Poripoto Break. This has Pico appear on screen, hold himself back then attack with a fairly long ranged punching attack with good knockback, cannot be wall teched, and if it slams a character into the wall the opponent is put in a wall bounce state allowing you to follow it up with guaranteed juggles. Obviously you want to find some way to combo into it as it does huge damage and is really good on stages like Downtown China which have good walls. That can be easier said than done considering how slow this thing is though, plus the vertical hitbox isn't that big. Just the horizontal one is going to hit from afar. This attack does 16%. Pico's B assist is the Tortiz Grounder. This has Pico appear on screen then jump into the air. From there he will home in on the closest grounded opponent. After searching for about 2 seconds he'll jump down and grab a nearby opponent's head and then stuff the opponent into the ground. This will put them in a buried state where you can do whatever you want with an opponent. Also, the hop is unblockable and deals nice damage. The negatives of this are that it's really easily telegraphed, requires the opponent to be grounded and has really little range. Regardless this may worth it for some characters to set-up as very few attacks in Clash put opponent's in a buried state and you can rack up a ton of damage with it. Does 10%. Pico's C assist is the Zero Wild. This has Pico appear on screen, charge up for a bit then ram through the screen with a dashing attack that uses the shell on his back as a primary hitbox. This charge does a little less than half of Final Destination distance and is capable of destroying 1 projectile that has 0 or less priority. It's not as damaging as the A attack but it has more knockback and is overall more useful on stages that lack walls. This is useful for some early percent combo extensions since the base knockback is fairly low and the damage is good. It also works to help someone slow get inside easier thanks to the projectile nullification. Does 14%. Pico's Hyper Assist Attack is the Wild Goose. This has Pico appear on screen and tighten his gloves while he waits for his machine, the Wild Goose, to appear. After about 24 frames it DOES appear and will fly right next to Pico's 'master'. This means to hit with this Hyper Assist, the owner of Pico needs to be pretty close to the opponent. When it does hit though the opponent is flung REALLY high into the sky where the Wild Goose, now controlled by Pico, rams everyone who got stuck in the inital hit many times, ending with the Wild Goose flying on top of the opponent and then exploding. This can be blocked, but it does have the air dodge break property. This attack looks crazy and is also crazy powerful if a bit difficult to land. The Wild Goose isn't as wide as Falcon's Final Smash 1 plus it's fixed. It's another telegraphed attack of Pico's also since it takes a bit for him to bring the vehicle over. Still, if you can find yourself in the foe's face consistently then this may be worth the huge amount of meter it costs. Does 60%. Pico is a really powerful assist that's mostly used in combos or to create openings for big damage. His A assist can be used for big damage combos and mix-ups, B assist as essentially a command throw that's really hard for some to avoid and his C assist is very good in combos at low percents and works well with a lot of slow characters. Characters who are good at pressuring an opponent consistently at any range such as Dark Samus and Fox tend to work with Pico, but most keep away characters don't mesh well with him. Similar deal to slower characters, as a lack of speed makes landing the B assist and Hyper Assist that much harder. Also note that all of Pico's assist attacks leave him on the screen for a while and are really vulnerable to attacks, so someone who is always keeping the opponent busy while Pico recovers is a useful partner and good synergy. As a Trophy Coming soon! As a Sticker Not known yet if he has one. Probably will though. More information later. Other Naturally, Pico and his machine, the Wild Goose, appear as obstacles on the Big Blue: Ordeal stage and the Port Town: Aero Dive past stage. Category:F-Zero universe Category:Assist Characters Category:Trophies